


Friendly Comptetion

by jonnorismylife



Category: The Fosters (TV 2013)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-07-31
Updated: 2015-07-31
Packaged: 2018-04-12 06:59:38
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4469681
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jonnorismylife/pseuds/jonnorismylife
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Jude and Connor play a game of basketball.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Friendly Comptetion

"Connor, my eyes are getting tired of looking at this screen. Do you maybe want to go outside?" Jude asked. The boys were at Connor's house, and had been trying to beat a video game that Connor had just gotten for the past two hours. 

"That's probably a good idea. If we keep staring at this screen, we might start seeing little dots," Connor replied, laughing to himself.

"What should we do out there?"

"Well, I have a new, unused basketball sitting in the garage," Connor suggested. 

"Sure, let's do that!" Jude replied. Connor was the sportier one out of the two of them, but Jude enjoyed playing basketball with Connor, because sometimes, he'd help Jude, which gave them a good excuse to be close to each other. After turning all of the electronics off, the boys walked to the kitchen, and out the door that led to the garage. Connor grabbed the basketball off of the self, then they walked over to the basketball goal.

"So," Connor finally said, "Since I've given you instructions the past few times, I think that you're ready for a game of one on one!" Connor said excitedly.

"Okay, let's do it," Jude replied. This wasn't what Jude had expected, but his boyfriend was so excited about this, that Jude just couldn't bring himself to say now.

"Cool! Let's start easy, the first to reach five points wins,"

"Sounds good. Let's go!" Jude said, sounding as excited about this as he could.

"Stand right there, and turn your back to the goal," Connor instructed, pointing to a spot a few feet away from the goal. Jude got into position, and Connor stood in front of him. "Okay, this is checking the ball. I'm going to bounce pass the basketball to you, then you're going to bounce pass it back to me," Connor explained. He passed the ball to Jude, then Jude passed it back to Connor. "Try to steal the ball from me, as I try to put the ball in the hoop," Connor started to dribble the ball, and run to the goal. Just as Jude was about to try to steal the ball, Connor shot it, then watched it go through the net.

"Good shot!" Jude exclaimed.

"Thanks! You did good, too. Now, we switch positions," Connor said, handing Jude the basketball. Jude checked the ball, then started running to the goal. Connor intimidated him a little bit, but Jude still was able to take a shot, then watch it sail through the hoop. "Nice shot!" A small smile appeared on Jude's face.

"Thanks! You'd better not go easy on me!" Jude replied. After half an hour, they both had four points, meaning whoever made the next shot would win. It was Jude's turn to dribble the ball. "Ready to lose?" A smirk made it's way onto Jude's face.

"You wish," Connor replied, mimicking Jude's smirk. They checked the ball, then Jude began to dribble and run the ball towards the goal. A shot of adrenaline ran through Connor. He snuck up on his boyfriend, and grabbed the ball, which knocked Jude over. Oblivious to what he'd just done, Connor ran to the goal, took a shot, then watched the ball fall into the hoop, "Yes!" Confused as to why Jude wasn't making a sarcastic comment, he turned around, and saw Jude sitting on the ground, checking out some pretty nasty scrapes. "Jude, are you okay?" Connor ran over to his boyfriend, and sat down on the ground next to him. Jude just shrugged his shoulders. "Jude, I'm so sorry that I knocked you down, I had no idea-"

"Connor! It's okay, relax. Accidents happen," Jude calmly said.

"Let me help you up, and we can go clean out those cuts," Connor replied. He extended his hand, and helped Jude up off of the ground. Connor helped him inside, and to the bathroom. "Sit on the edge of the tub, and I'll get a washcloth, some Neosporin, and some band aids," Jude sat down, and waited. After Connor found everything, he set it on the sink, then ran the washcloth under hot water. He kneeled in front of Jude, then carefully cleaned out the scrapes on his legs. When he was done, he traded the washcloth for the Neosporin.

"Does that stuff sting?" Jude asked nervously.

"No, it doesn't," Connor replied. He unscrewed the cap and, with a Q-tip, applied the Neosporin to his boyfriend's legs. Once he finished, he put the Neosporin back, and threw the Q-tip away. He grabbed the band aids, then started putting them on Jude's scrapes. He gathered up the trash, then threw it away. Jude started laughing. "What's so funny?"

"SpongeBob band aids? Really, Connor?" Jude asked, still laughing.

"Those were all that we had!" Connor replied defensively.

"It's fine, I'm just messing with you. Thank you for taking care of me," Jude said before kissing Connor's cheek.

"No problem. Anything for my amazing boyfriend," A huge smile took over Connor's face.


End file.
